User blog:NickF18/The Executor Virus vs Ennard (Sequel to James Marcus (Queen Leech) vs Michael Afton (Ennard))
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THE EXECUTOR VIRUS vs ENNARD BEGINNNN The Executor Virus' first verse: "Well, Well, Well...what have we here?, you look like a guy who looks like he's been torned to tears...*sigh* Pause man, you can't even fight me, cause if you did Pause then you are considered crazy, *turns into Marilyn Monroe* listen, I did you a small Pause favor, like the different Pause cotton candy flavors, so...c'mon Pause you wanna fight this?, you couldn't even fight me, without trying Pause to miss, cause I am Pause immortal, because you are basically Pause a really slow dumb turtle, because I have Pause true desires Pause and fucking luck, Scott Cawthon, should've told you....*as Scott Cawthon* man, you fucking suck....*turns into Charles Manson* oh yeah, and just....one more thing, I am better than you Pause in ever single way, well....at least i'm not even gay, because now I stole your only one Pause and true bae, oh yeah and tell Circus Baby, that I said......hey....*coughs*" Ennard's first verse: "OOH, I am scared.....not....well...maybe....it's bad enough..that you couldn't get your own Baby, cause you are and probably forever the worst Pause, because it seems to me, like you've been cursed, but in fact, you are fictional and not real Pause, so I suggest to skedaddle or bow down and Pause kneel, this is great, great, great, that you have been Pause fucking checkmate...well....it...is...similar...to...me....because, man Pause you are worst than Pause Resident Evil 3....so...c'mon man, oh you ran out of luck?, it's not my fault Pause you just suck....*Ennard laughs*" The Executor Virus' second verse: "Listen...I may want you to die, but I ain't asking from Anti-Septiceye, and if you join him, then I will Pause kill you, and I will blame both of you for messing with me and my Pause whole entire crew, and yes.....I may be alone, but I get the job, just ask The Doctor and his time-traveling Pause cellphone, but my point is...you're a terrible villain, and I expect FNAF to have a reasonable intention *Freddy Laughing* and one more thing....listen to my advicers, just please don't talk to that shit-head......Darkiplier...." *The Executor Virus laughing* Ennard's second verse: "EXOTIC BITCH MY ASS, man, you're named Cameron, you wanted Umbrella to die Pause or was that your intention?.....how dare you kill those fellows humans, they wanted to help you and this how you "thanked" them?, wow, you're suck a dick, and most people are dead and man, you are really messed up....in the HEAD, you are just a figment of torture and inprisonment....yeah Pause I call you irrelevant, and you were greedy with your odd obsession, peeling people's skins off like a Hannibal Lecter's weird Pause meat sessions, so don't you ever try to piss me off, before I make you go Pause 1, 2, 3 Pause BLASTOFF" Darkiplier's verse: "Listen, both of you, for now, I know how to solve this, even when i'm in town, I will try to make this like a seemable situation, not some good-for-nothing Pause terminated violation, so let's just try and suceed to kill Nick, before he claims Pause to be unharmed and victorious, and if you fail me, I will kill you both, you know what they say Pause they all float!!!, cause once we go to his house on December 21st, there is no going back after what he did to us (man, that hurt), but, not to mention, i'm late with my meeting, just don't ever eat human beings Pause, please run along, don't tell Mark about this, or else I will kill you both just for Pause the hell of it" *Darkiplier laughs* Nick Fairall's verse: "ahh, just relaxing and doing videos or two, ooh (what's this?), a video by Darkiplier saying bad things about me (man that's...ugh..how rude), oh why Pause a cute lil' cat, I mean it's friendly...(right?), what can go wrong with that?.....AHHHHH *Nick screams* *The Executor Virus kills Nick* *Ennard laughs* *Nick turns into KCIN LLRIAF* KCIN LLRIAF's verse: "You fools, you think I would be dead, you both must be joking with drugs planted in your heads, because, i'm vicious, and no offense, delicious, Pause, hey.......that's what the girls say, and no fellas I am not gay (yeah not gay), and by the way, if you want the truth, I am better than Pause both of you, Pause, you want Pause a piece of me, bring it on bitches, I will fight you both until I am Pause 83, yes, you might be wondering, Ennard is outdated, so is that stupid Exotic Butters meme has been dated (yeah...), and you Executor bitch, you couldn've prevented all of this Pause shit, now, we all have been all forced to fight, now you two, please and Pause....GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC *The Executor Virus transforms into Announcer* RAP *Darkiplier laughs* BATTLES *Ennard laughs* OF *KCIN LLRIAF laughs* HISTORY? *Nick Fairall speaks* Cast/Crew: Ben Atha as Ennard (Michael Afton Form) Nice Peter as William Birkin (Executor Virus) & Ennard (True Form) Kimmy Gatewood as Marilyn Monroe (Executor Virus) EpicLLOYD as Charles Manson (Executor Virus), Krampus (Cameo) Zach Sherwin as The Executor Virus (True Form), Darkiplier George Watsky as KCIN LLRAIF Nick Fairall as Myself (cameo) The Executor Virus vs Ennard (Thumbnail).jpg|Thumbnail for the battle. Music/Soundtrack: The Executor Virus (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5H3ywBEwVA) Ennard (https://www.soundclick.com/music/songInfo.cfm?type=single&songid=13048594) Darkiplier (https://mp3.pm/song/73899178/BeatsCraze_-_Die_Rich/) KCIN LLRIAF (https://www.soundclick.com/music/songInfo.cfm?type=single&songid=13092423) Category:Blog posts